


Birds

by PuddlemereUnited



Series: February Prompts Drabbles [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddlemereUnited/pseuds/PuddlemereUnited
Summary: Rosé wakes up to find Denali in his bed, he doesn't remember how they got there.
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Series: February Prompts Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Birds

The alarm went off in 45 minutes, but Rosé was already awake. Last night after dinner they had decided collectively to be lazy about packing and going back to the hotel. So they had all some more time to drink and kiki with each other. He had a slight headache from the cheap red wine that Symone had sneaked in. Perhaps it had been more than just a single bottle. 

Outside his hotel room window was a large tree where some birds were already chirping loudly. "Shut the fuck up," he mumbled sleepily. "It's too goddamn early." 

"Hm?" A sleepy voice stirred awake right next to him. Rosé was startled by the noise. 

"What are you doing in my bed?" He poked Denali, who was sprawled across the double bed. 

"Remember, you invited me here!" Cracked Denali, not ready to fully wake up yet. He would rather spent the next 45 minutes dozing. 

"I think that's against the rules." Rosé answered stupidly. 

"That's not what you said last night and I quote, c'mon Nali, rules are meant to be broken." Denali flopped on his back and pulled the covers over his face. "We're so gonna get Willam'ed if they find out." 

"They won't," Rosé tried to reassure him, but he wondered how they had managed to sneak into the same room. "How did you get in here?" 

"I know you're old, but not that old for your memory to be fading that fast." 

"Shut up, I had a lot more to drink than you did, I think."

"You sure did." Denali pulled the covers away and looked at Rosé pointedly. "I think at least half of the alcohol that we had went in your stomach, Kandy and Mik were even complaining about it." 

"Y'all are slow drinkers, I can't help it, I'm thirsty." 

"Yeah and not only for alcohol."

"Coming from the one that's not in his own room," Rosé chuckled, before continuing, "The nerve." 

Denali threw the spare pillow in his face, "Oh Nali, please I want you to come cuddle with me." He said in a mocking voice. "I don't like sleeping alone, I should've brought my stuffed animals." 

"Don't you dare ever repeat that! To anyone!" 

"It's cute." Denali giggled, "I have a stuffy too at home, it's this cute Quetzal, I've had it since I was a kid." 

"Still, you haven't answered my question," Rosé tried to change the subject as fast as possible, "How did you get in here?" 

"The tree outside?" Denali pointed at the balcony window where the large tree was visible. It had low hanging branches that almost touched the balcony. 

"You navigated a tree while intoxicated?" Rosé's voice was full of concern. 

"I made it, haven't I?" Denali chuckled while gesturing with his arms. 

"I am glad you did," Rosé scooted over, just a little bit closer. "It was the best night sleep in a while, a shame that we haven't tried this earlier, in three days it will be top four already." 

Denali laced one of their hands together, "And we're both gonna make it, I am sure of it." He pressed a light kiss on Rosé's cheek. "You were right after the fourth episode, I did have a long time to look at you." A light blush appeared on Denali's cheeks. 

"Told you so!" Rosé exclaimed, "There's two rules in life; rule one, always pay your taxes, And rule two; I am always right." He added a big fat wink. 

"Not always," Denali giggled, "but definitely when you said you were a great kisser." Denali climbed into Rosé's lap, kissing him softly. Rosé let his hands roam freely around Denali's back, before resting them on his ass. Trying to pull him even more close than he already was.

Denali groaned into the kiss, deepening it. 

***beep* 'Good morning LA, this is radio one. It's six am and we're here to bring you the news'**

Both men startled at the sound. "Shit," Denali scrambled off the bed, "I have to go back!" Slight panic in his voice. Rosé nodded his head. Denali grabbed his clothes in a hurry and threw them on. Before he opened the balcony doors to step outside, he quickly walked over to Rosé, pressing a quick peck on his lips. "See you at the studio." 

Rosé got up from the bed watching how Denali climbed the tree to the next balcony over. They were lucky enough to have adjoining rooms. Just before Denali reached the last branch and bird landed right above him in the tree. Denali looked up, it was the cutest little lovebird and it chirped loudly. He turned around and looked at Rosé standing on the balcony, "They're called Roséicollis, if you need a mascot." And winked before crossing the last branch and disappeared inside, with a sweet kiss blown in Rosé's direction. 

Rosé's heart made a little leap, it was unlikely that they both made the top four. But he sure would have a long time to look at Denali, even after the show, if he had any say in the matter.


End file.
